Not Quite Lovers
by jasperisalicesparamor
Summary: Alice and Jasper's untold story of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Quite Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper couldn't stop looking at her, he loved her so much. He had to stop otherwise he knew she would notice. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV. Alice and him had been having a 'Classics' movie marathon all day. They were an hour into Dracula and he hadn't looked at the TV once. He kept looking at Alice he loved the way she smiled and giggled at the Hollywood vampire clichés. The way her eyes lit up and how she knew every line in the movie. He loved watching movies with her; it was their time, the time that nothing else in the world mattered. Not that anything in the world was more important to Jasper than Alice. **

"**Is something wrong?" Alice said interrupting Jaspers thoughts.**

"**No, why would you think that?" he asked quickly startled that she had said something.**

"**Well, you haven't been watching the movie, and you haven't even touched the brownies I made you.**

**Normally Jasper didn't eat any food but he had taken a liking to anything and everything sweet, especially if Alice made it for him.**

"**I was kind of distracted, sorry." He said turning bright red.**

"**They're terrible I knew it, I'm a terrible cook I should have known better than to try to cook when I don't even remember the last time I ate something solid." Alice replied now sad that she couldn't cook for the one person she loved.**

"**No, Alice you're a great cook I just love watching you recite the movie." He said quietly**

"**OK, promise though." Alice said looking up at him through her innocent eyes. **

"**Yes, of course." Jasper said lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.**

"**I have something for you Jasper." Alice perked up when she remembered the present she had bought him when she and Edward had gone off shopping to occupy the time while Emmet and Jasper were hunting. Alice scrambled over to the bags that were sitting by the door looking through them to find the right one. Grabbing a small box she ran back over to Jasper's side. Holding out the box to him smiling with anticipation. Jasper opened the box to find an old-fashioned skeleton key with two small crystal letters in it. The letters were 'J & A'. **

"**It's the key to my heart." Alice said quietly blushing.**

"**Oh Alice, I love it." Jasper replied.**

"**Really, it's not too girly or anything for you?" Alice asked**

"**Nothing you give me is too girly." Jasper told her.**

"**I think you should get him a dress and see what happens." Emmet interrupted the sweet moment.**

"**Shut up Emmet, go away." Jasper yelled at Emmet.**

"**Sorry didn't think you would get so defensive about it, sheesh I'm leaving." Emmet said walking away.**

"**He can be so rude som—" but Jasper was interrupted by Alice kissing him.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alice pushed Jasper down on the bed kissing him. She wanted him more; she needed to be close to him. Jasper didn't understand she had never done this before, she was always shy. They weren't like Emmet and Rosalie. Rolling on top of her Jasper put his fingers over her mouth to stop her.**

"**What's the matter Alice" he asked worried about his love**

"**Nothing Jasper, why are you asking?" Alice was startled she thought he would like it that's what Rosalie said anyway.**

_**Earlier the day:**_

"_**Alice, you can't not have a physical relationship with Jasper he is a guy and you need to realize this sometime, preferably soon!" Rosalie insisted. **_

"_**We love each other and we don't need to have sex to prove it!" Alice was getting mad a Rosalie for trying to push her and Jasper into having sex.**_

"_**Physical doesn't always mean sex you know, it can also mean making out, holding hands, anything that involves contact" Rosalie shot back obviously over exaggerating. **_

"_**Look I just don't think that we are at that step yet." Alice replied**_

"_**Look sweetie, what's wrong with him you can tell me." Rosalie asked.**_

"_**There is nothing wrong with Jasper!!!" Alice yelled.**_

"_**OK, OK, sorry um sweetie, then I hate to break it to you but there is something wrong with you." Rosalie told her.**_

"_**What?! What would be wrong with me???" Alice barely squeaked out.**_

"_**Nothing, nothing, forget I said it ok, I have to go I'll see you later." Rosalie quickly walked away.**_

_**Alice walked almost in a trance completely numb to her surroundings.**_

"_**What's wrong with me, what doesn't he like, he's said he loves me, maybe he just isn't physically attracted to me like he was to Maria." Alice thought. Without knowing it she walked into Edwards's room, dropped onto his couch, and started crying. Edward who was sorting through his CD's trying to find the one he was looking for.**_

"_**I am going to kill Emmet for messing up my CD's; I know he does it just to bug me." Edward muttered.**_

_**Once he heard crying he spun around automatically assuming it was Bella. **_

"_**Alice?" Edward asked extremely surprised that Jasper wasn't two steps behind her. **_

_**But Alice didn't respond: she just kept crying.**_

"_**Are you ok? What's the matter?" Edward asked.**_

"_**There's something wrong with me." She replied between sobs.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He asked surprised.**_

"_**Jasper isn't physically attracted to me." Alice said still sobbing.**_

"_**Um. Well. OK. Uhhhh, why wouldn't he?" He replied awkwardly.**_

"_**Yeah, right then name three things that are attractive about me, physically." Alice protested.**_

"_**Um, well I can't" Edward mumbled**_

"_**See you can't even name something." Alice started crying more. **_

"_**Look, I can't name something because you are like a sister to me not because you are unattractive." Edward said.**_

"_**Promise." Alice replied**_

"_**I promise." Edward said putting his arm around her shoulder.**_

"_**Thanks." Alice said walking out.**_

"_**Oh by the way, the CD is on the top shelf." Alice told him**_

"_**Thanks." Edward replied mad at Emmet for putting it there. I am so going to kill him just wait. He thought.**_

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alice pushed Jasper down onto the bed again, kissing him passionately. Moving her hand up and down his thigh just like Rosalie had told her to. She felt his hand in the small of her back pulling her closer. But suddenly Jasper pushed her off.**

"**Alice, I can't do this." Jasper said moving backward**

"**Why not?" Alice replied, she felt like she was going to start crying again.**

"**Because I don't think your doing it for the right reasons." Jasper replied**

"**I just don't want to force you into anything, and besides I'm not ready." He told her hoping she would stop now.**

"**Oh, ok Jasper." Alice said quietly**

"**I am going to go talk to Emmett a minute ok, I just realized he had a question for me." Jasper told Alice.**

"**I'll be right back ok?" Jasper said walking away.**

**Jasper quickly went to the kitchen, assuming that's where Emmett was. Of course that was where he found him.**

"**Hey, lover boy I saw what you and Alice were doing." Emmett said smiling at Jasper.**

"**We didn't do anything." Jasper said defensively.**

"**Why not?" Emmett asked surprised**

"**Because I don't know why Alice is doing this, we were never about the physical." Jasper replied.**

"**Did you ever think it's because of Charlotte and Maria?" Emmett asked**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**I am through with Charlotte and Maria, Alice is my life now!" Jasper yelled at Emmett**

"**I'm sorry, ok? I just thought I was being helpful. You know getting the creative juices flowing or something like that." Emmett shot back before Jasper could get the chance to rip his throat out.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I just don't want to lose Alice, she is my life now, I need her for everything." Jasper told Emmett**

"**I know that, you're a little puppy if you see Alice, you see Jasper two inches behind her." Emmett said.**

"**I love Alice, and I don't want anything to happen to her, again." Jasper said. Emmett could hear the growling and anger in his voice.**

"**Hey that's not going to happen again, not if you're always two inches behind her." Emmett mumbled.**

"**That's the point; I won't let her out of my sight because I am afraid." Jasper spat back. Mad Jasper began to walk away but then realized why he came over there in the first place; he would just have to deal with Emmett's remarks if he wanted his advice. Turning around Jasper saw that Emmett had predicted he would come back because he was looking right at him, waiting.**

"**Maybe, she thinks you're just not into her." Emmett told Jasper. Being nice after pissing him off so much. **

"**Thanks." Jasper said grateful that he didn't have to ask it again.**

**---**_**The Dream—**_

_**Jasper pushed Alice against the wall kissing her passionately. Running his hands up and down her thighs he pushed her down unto the bed. He could feel her getting warmer, running her hands through his hair. That always drove him crazy. She grazed her fingernails up and down his back knowing it would push him over the edge. **_

**That was when he always woke up. He woke up clinging to the sheets like he always did. He walked over to the bathroom shaking from the dream. He didn't even notice Alice sleeping in the chair in his room. Walking back to bed he saw his Alice curled up in his chair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Slowly making sure not to wake her up Jasper walked over to the chair and sat on the arm stroking her cheek. A smile formed on Alice's cheek as her eyes fluttered open. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry I'll go back to my room." Alice quickly said**

**Jasper quickly grabbed her arm. **

"**No, don't go I don't want you to go." Jasper said**

"**I'm sorry, I should've asked you before I just, I can't sleep in my room and I like how close I am to you when I sleep in here." Alice explained.**

"**No, Alice it's ok how long have you been sleeping in here?" Jasper asked**

"**Not that long." Alice said quickly**

"**How long Alice." Jasper repeated softly.**

"**Since we moved here." Alice mumbled.**

"**Oh, Alice." Jasper said softly**

"**I know, I know, I shouldn't. I'm sorry, I'll go back into my room." Alice interrupted. As she started to walk back to her room Jasper took her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kissing Alice softly on her lips he carried her over to his bed. Alice giggled softly as she played with her not quite lover's hair. Jasper set Alice down softly onto the barely used blanket. Jasper walked over to the windows and opened the curtains so the moonlight shone in. He walked back over to Alice and sat down next to her. His hands were shaking; he had never been in a bed with her when they weren't watching movies together. Jasper adjusted the pillows so they were fluffier for Alice. He carefully picked Alice up and put her under the blankets to make sure she would be warm. Alice giggled when he tucked her in and pulled him onto the bed next to her. She pulled him under the blanket and started playing with his hair again. Jasper put his arm around her and pulled her close. He loved holding Alice it was the only time he felt perfectly happy. Alice put her head on Jasper's chest and fell asleep feeling warm and safe like she always did when Jasper was around.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper woke to the scent of vanilla and strawberries. He never smelled something so sweet. Opening his eyes he noticed he was smelling Alice's neck, it smelled better than blood. It smelled better than blood because he loved her more than blood, more than life itself. And that made him happy, and smile inside and out. He started to stroke her cheek again when Emmett startled him.**

"**Jasper, let's go move your ass!! All the foxes will be dead by the time you drag yourself out of bed." Emmett yelled.**

**Quickly Jasper jumped out of bed ran to the door remembering his hunting trip with Edward and Emmett. He grabbed the doorknob, but before he flung it open he turned to look at Alice. She was peacefully asleep, eyes fluttering; he could tell she was dreaming. He opened the door and ran down the stairs to Emmett before he could yell again. **

"**Good God, it took you long enough!" Emmett said angrily.**

"**Let's go Jasper." Emmett said turning to walk away.**

"**Um, I'm not going." Jasper said quietly.**

"**What?!" Emmett gasped.**

"**I'm not going." Jasper repeated stronger this time.**

"**And why not!" Emmett yelled**

"**Because, I want to stay here with Alice." Jasper replied.**

"**Are you kidding me? One, this trip was your idea. Two, you promised you would help me find a foxhole. And most of all; three, you are not leaving me alone with Edward!!" Emmett yelled.**

"**I don't care. I want to stay in bed with Alice." Jasper said.**

"**Oh, ooohhh well then it's ok I can deal with Edward for a few hours alone, if you and Alice are going to you know." Emmett said calmly**

"**No, not like that." Jasper quickly replied.**

"**Suuurrrree." Emmett winked.**

"**I'll see you later, have fun." Emmett said walking away. **

"**Whatever." Jasper mumbled. Jasper ran up the stairs quickly hoping Alice hadn't woken up by now. He flung the door open being sure not to hit the wall when he did it. He saw Alice was still asleep and quietly slipped under the blanket next to her. He put his arm around Alice again. To his surprise Alice rolled into his chest, put her arm around him and pulled him closer to her as if he was too far away from her. Alice's eyes fluttered open, looking into Jasper's she looked surprised. Alice turned over checked the clock and turned back to Jasper still surprised. **

"**Is something wrong?" Jasper asked.**

"**I thought you were going hunting with Emmett and Edward today?" Alice replied.**

"**Yeah, well I wanted to stay here with you today." Jasper told her.**

"**But you were the one who wanted to go on the trip in the first place." Alice said surprised.**

"**Do you want me to go on the hunting trip?" Jasper asked scared of her rejection.**

"**No, I want you here with me, I just, you never canceled a hunting trip before." Alice replied pulling Jasper closer scared he was going to leave her and go on the hunting trip with Emmett and Edward.**

"**I not going anywhere, I would rather be with you than go hunting." Jasper mumbled.**

**Alice started kissing Jasper. She jumped on top of him and pulled him closer to her. Jasper put one hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. And the other hand was holding her hand making sure she knew her Jasper was still there, not the animal inside him that only wanted her because of her gorgeous body. Alice played with Jasper's hair, slowing down her lips so Jasper would not lose control. She ran her fingers through his hair and lied down on his chest again wanting to feel his arms around her. She wanted to express how she felt but she wanted to wait to be 'Rosalie' kind of physical. Jasper put his arms around her holding her close. He didn't care that they had not been fully physical yet, he was happy where they were.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jasper woke up to Alice gone. Jasper got up and went downstairs ad asked Carlisle if he had seen her but he said that he hadn't seen her all morning. That was when Jasper started to panic he ran up to Emmett and Rosalie's room he didn't care what they were doing or what he saw he had to find his love. He had to find Alice. He had to make sure she was alive and ok. He had to protect her. He opened the door to find Emmett and Rosalie asleep surprisingly. He woke up Emmett not wanting to wake up Rosalie and scare her when he knew Emmett wouldn't want him too. He pulled Emmett out of the room.**

"**Have you seen Alice?" Jasper asked. Emmett could hear the fear in his voice.**

"**No, I haven't seen her since last night why?" Emmett asked making sure not to joke because he knew this was not the time Alice was missing. **

"**She's gone, I woke up and she wasn't next to me, why would she leave? Did I do something wrong?" Jasper panicked.**

"**I don't think you did anything wrong, she probably just went out hunting, come on I'll help you look for her." Emmett said**

"**Ok, let's go." Jasper said somewhat calmer.**

**They ran down the stairs and outside. Emmett ran in the opposite direction of the treaty line. While Jasper ran toward knowing that is the area Alice mostly hunted in. He ran yelling her name hoping to hear a response, he didn't care if he was mad at her, he didn't care if she never wanted to talk to him again as long as she was alright. He ran stopping at the treaty line not thinking to even look in that direction until he heard something.**

"**Jasper!" Alice shouted.**

**Jasper turned around and saw her on the other side of the treaty line he knew automatically it was bad. **

"**Alice come back over here before someone see's you." Jasper begged Alice.**

"**I can't" Alice replied.**

"**Why just come over here Alice, please." Jasper replied.**

"**Because someone already saw her." Sam answered for Alice.**

**A deep growl came from Jasper's throat knowing she could be hurt.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Leave Alice alone." Jasper growled.**

"**She is on our side-" Sam was cut off when Jasper threw him into a tree quickly grabbing Alice and running carrying her to make sure she would never leave his sight.**

**Looking down at Alice he saw how scared she was. Looking up at Jasper she saw how worried he had been about her, and she saw how much he cared for her. Jasper looking into her eyes knew how much it would have killed him if anything happened to her, and what he would do to keep his Alice safe. He could never again let her leave his sight; he couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her. **

"**Why did you cross the line?" Jasper asked Alice softly trying to hide his anger with himself.**

"**I didn't realize I had crossed the line until it was too late, there isn't a physical line you know." Alice pouted.**

"**Right, but still you should be more careful next time my love." Jasper smiled at her adoring how cute she looked when she pouted. **

"**I want to take you somewhere, so how about we go home and you can change into something warmer." Jasper said looking into her eyes.**

"**ok, but is this casual cute, semi-casual cute, or like ball gown cute, because I have to know in order to dress appropriately." Alice rambled.**

"**Umm..Casual cute?" Jasper relied somewhat confused he tried to keep from laughing; she always looked so cute when she rambled about style.**

**They got home and Jasper ran Alice up to her room so she could change while he went to go tell everyone that he found Alice and that they were going to go out and would be out for most of the beautifully cloudy, dark day. He only hoped that it wouldn't rain otherwise they would have to come home. **

"**Ok, I am casually cute we can go now." Alice danced down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, with a graphic tee-shirt with tons of accessories of course. Jasper and Alice walked out to his motorcycle and Jasper handed her the helmet as always. They drove out to a carnival that probably had a total of fifty people. Alice jumped off and pulled Jasper into her arms kissing him passionately. **

**When she finally let go Jasper asked her why she kissed him.**

"**You know why." Alice replied pulling him towards the carnival. **

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


End file.
